The Games People Play
by Twisha
Summary: Set sometime in season 3...sort of. Castle is tired of waiting; tonight, he's going to make his move. (Twist at the end). Rating is a T but I might go back and write an M rated version if I have enough interest.


Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own 'em. Wish I did.

Author's Note: This idea came to me last night and it gave me the giggles. It starts off really cheesy but there is a reason for that. Stick with it and you'll be rewarded. This is also the first time I've written a love scene of any kind so I hope I did ok.

With luck, this will break the writer's block I've been having so that I can update "Connection", and "Bite me, Castle" soon. I hope you like this!

* * *

"Don't." he warned, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't you dare TEASE me Kate."

"Really Castle? Are we going to do this now?"

"Can you think of a better time?" he purred. "We're alone, in your hotel room..."

"Why did you follow me in here?" she demanded.

His voice dropped another half-octave as he closed in on her. "You know why."

She took a step back, shaking her head in denial. He followed closely, a blue-eyed panther on the prowl. "Look, Castle," she temporized, "I'm tired, you're tired. It's been a tough case..."

"We nearly died." His mouth twitched in an almost grin.

"Again," she added, her back making contact with the wall.

"Again," he agreed, trapping her within the circle of his arms. She could feel his hot breath on her face, sense the unbearable tension in his strong body, so close to her own. Swearing in frustration he said, "Jesus Kate, how many times are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" she asked innocently, her voice wavering a little.

He pressed her against the wall and whispered in her ear, "You know damn well what." She shivered at his touch. Emboldened, he continued, "You want me."

"Castle..." she whimpered slightly, "don't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because you're my _partner_," she shoved him so hard he nearly fell. Free now, she made her way to the desk and placed both her hands on the table in an attempt to slow her breathing. She sensed him behind her.

"Why won't you admit that I'm more than that?" he demanded. His arm snaked around her middle as he drew her back against him. "I've followed you for years, Kate. _Years_." His deep voice rippled down her spine like fine velvet. She trembled against him as he raised her chin, forcing her to confront herself in the mirror. Planting the lightest of kisses on her swan-like neck he breathed, "stop trying to pretend you don't want this..."

For the briefest of moments, she leaned into him, nearly giving in to her innermost desires. He knew, he _knew_, he was right. She did want him, more than anything. She had to get out of here before she did something she would regret. slipping his grasp once again, she made a break for the door. As she turned the handle, his hand pounded the wood, keeping the door resolutely shut. She turned to him, eye blazing. How dare he?

"Let me go, Castle," she snapped.

"No," he replied, his voice steel.

"No?" she prickled.

"Not until you tell me the truth..." he demanded, pressing into her once more, evidence of his arousal hot against her thigh. His lips brushed her neck one more time, sending the same shiver through her. "You. Want. Me."

"But Josh..." she tried, desperately.

"Screw Josh!" he growled, nipping at her ear hard enough to make her jump. He soothed the hurt with a flick of his tongue as he continued. "I know you don't love him, you're just using him to protect yourself." So smug! He pulled back enough to capture her gaze with his. "It's time to stop running, Kate."

He held her there, heart beating rapidly. She bit her lip, knowing that it drove him to distraction. His eyes never wavered, unlike his talented hands... She gasped when he slipped them inside her shirt. "Castle..." she moaned.

"Tell me you don't want this!" he said as he slid his fingers along her spine. He leaned in, a breath away from her quivering lips. "Just say the word Kate, and I'll stop..."

She gave in, capturing his mouth with her own. Tasting him, devouring him, everything she wanted. Now it was his turn to moan as she let her hands wander, touching and squeezing where once she did not dare.

"Oh, God!" he sighed, renewing his assault on her neck. "Tell me what you want, Kate, what do you want me to do?"

"I think you know," she teased.

"I want to hear you say it." He slipped her shirt over her head.

Eyes flashing, she tore at his shirt, sending the buttons scattering off into the darkness. He couldn't suppress a grin.

"Take me, Castle." she ordered.

So he did.

Twice.

* * *

Some time later, resting her head against his naked shoulder, Kate let out a sigh of pure satisfaction. "That was fun," she said.

"Mmm hmm," he agreed, still a little out of breath. "The button thing was nice. How did you manage that?"

"Nail file," she confessed. "It weakens the strands. Of course if you would stop wearing such expensive shirts..."

"How else am I supposed to show off my manly physique?" he queried. He stretched a bit to give her a taste, but before he could pose fully, Kate heard a soft pop from beneath the covers. He winced.

"How's your knee?" she wondered, concerned now.

"It's ok," he admitted, running his palm over the offending joint. "It didn't like the up against the door thing much, but I don't care. It was worth every twinge." He grinned as he kissed her hair, inhaling her familiar scent.

Relieved, she quipped, "I guess you're not as young as you used to be, grandpa." She loved needling him, even now.

"Hey!" he protested, "I'll have you know that Alexis isn't due for another two months ..." She only grinned wider.

She glanced over at the clock, "I hope she's managed to get the kids in bed by now."

"I thought we agreed that we weren't going to worry about that tonight?" he chided gently.

She nodded. "Right, sorry."

He sighed into her hair. "Once a momma, always a momma..."

He squeaked as she poked him. "But you still love me."

"Always, Kate. Happy anniversary"

"Happy anniversary Rick," she said.

He pulled back and fixed her with a look she knew all too well by now, complete with wiggling eyebrows. "Oh, you think it's over?"

"Well, it is almost_ ten_..." She managed to hold a straight face for no more than two seconds before bursting into giggles.

"Oh you are in so much trouble, Mrs. Castle!", rolling on top of her and smothering the sound with a kiss.

Fixing her husband with a dazzling smile, she challenged him, (as she had every day for the past ten wonderful years).

"I certainly hope so, Mr. Castle."

He did not disappoint.

* * *

As much time as we fanfic writers spend musing about what might have been if Castle had been more aggressive, I figure it must have occurred to them at some point as well. Given their propensity to play with each other in their everyday life, I don't think it's unreasonable to assume they also do so in the bedroom. I simply combined the two ideas.

Did I fool anybody? Did you figure it out? Did you hate it with an all-consuming passion? Tell me in the reviews!


End file.
